


Together Again

by whitequeenc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitequeenc/pseuds/whitequeenc
Summary: Después de su graduación, Bokuto consigue un anovia dejando a un destrozado Akaashi por detrás. Asimismo, Kenma ha desaparecido





	Together Again

Todos estaban muy tristes por la graduación de los de tercer año. El día anterior a la graduación, organizaron una fiesta a la que asistieron Karasuno, Fukurodani y Nekoma para celebrar algo juntos una última vez. 

Derramaron muchas lágrimas ese día, aunque muchos seguían en contacto y muchas veces ellos volvían para visitarlos. 

Meses después de la graduación y el comienzo del nuevo año, Kenma tuvo una discusión con sus padres y se escapó. Todos se unieron para buscarlas pero por más que buscaran, no conseguieron encontrarle. 

Después de eso, Akaashi recibió una inesperada visita a su casa. Una chica castaña se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.

— Perdona, ¿necesita usted algo? — preguntó confundido a la mujer.

— Buenas, me llamo Nakamura Haruka. Un placer conocerte — se presentó la chica mientras hacía una leve inclinación.

— Buenas, yo soy Akaashi Keiji. El placer es mío. Perdona mi pregunta, pero ¿quién es usted? — preguntó, estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a esa chica.

— ¡¡¡Harukaaaa~!!! — gritó una voz que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo. Asomó su cabeza y divisó a Bokuto corriendo hacia su casa.

Se alegró mucho de verlo, pero sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su nombre el que Bokuto había gritado.

— Te dije que me esperaras — le reprochó a la chica después de llegar y recuperar su aliento.

— Es que estabas tardando mucho — se excusó la chica de una forma muy infantil, haciendo que Bokuto hiciera un puchero.

Akaashi miraba la escena que se estaba montando delante de su casa sin comprender nada. 

— Y respondiendo a tu pregunta — dijo Haruka volviendo a dirigir su atención a Akaashi — Yo soy...

— ¡¡¡Mi novia!!! — interrumpió Bokuto mientras la abrazaba.

Esas dos palabras destrozó a Akaashi y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar en ese momento.

— Joo~... Quería decirlo yo - se quejaba Haruka mientras Bokuto se discupaba — Bueno, Bokuto me hablo mucho sobre usted, Akaashi-san.

— Es que Akaashi es el mejor — dijo Bokuto y sorprendió a Akaashi de que por primera vez, pronunciara su nombre correctamente.

— Me alegro mucho por vosotros — dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque éste era fingida pero los otros no lo notaron y se marcharon.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Kenma después de que Bokuto se fuera. 

Cuando Kenma se escapó de su casa, se encontró con Akaashi y desde entonces vive con él. 

— Sí — respondió Akaashi con una sonrisa, sin embargo Kenma corre para abrazarlo. 

Akaashi se sorprendió por la repentina acción de Kenma pero correspondió al abrazo y empezó a llorar. En ese momento dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía. 

Los papeles se invirtieron poco después, ahora era Kenma quien se desahogaba y Akaashi quien lo consolaba. Kuroo había venido a visitarle para presentarle a su novia, cosa que dejó destrozado a Kenma. 

El resto del año paso sin más incidentes, Kenma aún no quería volver a su casa, y Akaashi le enseñaba lo que daban en clases para que pudiera seguir con sus estudios. 

Muy cerca de su graduación, Akaashi recibió una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de América. Sin embargo, Akaashi no lo aceptó en un principio porque eso significaría dejar todo: sus amigos, su familia e incluso a ese amor imposible. Una semana después, Kenma logró convercerle de que era una única y gran oportunidad para él por lo que aceptó y Kenma también le dijo que iría con él a América, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Akaashi. 

Esa noche, la misma noche que aceptó la beca, Bokuto apareció en la puerta de su casa con los ojos llorando y, en cuanto le vio, corrió a abrazarle mientras lloraba. 

Al parecer su novia le había engañado con otro, Akaashi lo consoló como pudo. Le prometió que él siempre estaría para él. 

Después de que se calmara, Bokuto tenía que volver. 

— Siempre sabes que decir para hacer que me sienta mejor — dijo antes de irse. 

— Te das cuenta de que le prometiste estar con él aunque dentro de una semana te vayas a América, ¿no? — dijo Kenma, saliendo del sitio en el que estuvo escondido durante toda la estancia de Bokuto. 

— Lo sé — dijo Akaashi melancólico mientras miraba por donde se había ido el amor de su vida. 

Una semana después, Akaashi se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando que Bokuto aparezca para despedirse. 

— No creo que vaya a venir — comentó Kenma antes de subirse al avión que los llevarían a América. 

Akaashi sabía que eso era cierto, pero esperaba que se equivocara y Bokuto apareciera, le llamó varias veces, pero no contestaba al teléfono. 

Poco antes de que partiera, se resignó a que apareciera y se subió al avión. 

 

 

Cinco años pasaron desde que los de tercer año se graduaron y cuatro desde que la novia de Bokuto le engañó y este ya no fue el mismo. 

Se había vuelto como los demás, ya no era alegre. El enérgico Bokuto había desaparecido, ahora sólo existía un adulto normal que no protestaba ni nada, solo obedecía lo que le ordenaban. Esos ojos dorados que antes estaban llenas de vida, ahora se encontraban vacíos. 

Sus amigos sabían que le había afectado demasiado la ruptura, intentaron animarle pero nunca habían sido muy buenos tratando con Bokuto y, ahora que la única persona que podía controlarlo se había ido, era imposible para ellos tratar con él. 

— ¿Sabes? — le dijo un día Kuroo, este había cortado recientemente con su novia que la estaba engañando con otro y, a diferencia de Bokuto, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaron — Los que iban a primero se van a graduar dentro de poco de la universidad y han organizado una reunión para celebrarlo. 

— ¿Y eso qué me concierne a mí? — preguntó fríamente Bokuto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. 

— Han invitado a todos los miembros de los equipos para... 

— No voy a ir — le cortó secamente — Tengo demasiado trabajo como para ir por allí divirtiéndome. 

— Va a durar tres días — siguió Kuroo ignorando a Bokuto — El primer día lo pasaremos en ese karaoke que solíamos ir cuando estábamos en preparatoria, después pasaremos la noche en un hotel e iremos a un balneario, nadie sabe lo que haremos el tercer día ya que se supone que es una sorpresa. La fiesta empieza el lunes de la semana que viene. 

— Te he dicho que no voy a ir — contestó Bokuto. 

— Ay, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé perfectamente que vas a ir — dijo para empezar a marcharse — Ya que no somos tan diferentes, ambos estamos esperando por ellos — susurró lo último pero Bokuto lo oyó claramente. 

Bokuto se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Kuroo y sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, iba a ir a ese reunión. 

 

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, dos personas se acaban de bajar del avión. 

— Por fin hemos llegado — dijo la primera persona dirigiéndose a su acompañante. 

— Sí, hemos vuelto — dijo su acompañantecon una gran sonrisa. 

 

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, y pronto llegó el día en el que tendrían que reunirse. Bokuto fue al karaoke donde solían ir para celebrar alguna fiesta. 

Cuando llegó, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, recuerdos que hicieron que se sintiera muy mal ya que en todos ellos se encontraban esa persona. 

— ¡Bokuto-san! — gritó una voz detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a un pelirrojo y un moreno — ¡Soy yo, Hinata! — agregó cuando vio la mirada confundida de Bokuto. 

Bokuto se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que ese enano del Karasuno ahora era un hombre de más o menos su estatura. 

— Vamos, entremos que sino llegaremos tarde — dijo animadamente mientras arrastraba a Bokuto consigo. 

Cuando entraron, todo el mundo se quedó callado mirando a Bokuto haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo, y decidió que lo mejor habría sido si no hubiera ido. 

Iba a irse, pero entonces lo cogieron por el brazo y siguieron con la fiesta. 

Divisó a Kuroo hablando con su antiguo equipo y decidió no interrumpirlos. 

Todos, salvo Bokuto, cantaron una canción y, por más que insistieran, Bokuto no saldría así que fueron al hotel a descansar para mañana ir a la siguente parada de reunión: el balneario.

Se suponía que iban allí para relajarse un poco y que el estrés que tenían por sus trabajos desapareciera, sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario. Cuando estaban en el baño, "jugaban a salpicarse", mojaron a todos los demás clientes y recibieron varias quejas además de que el dueño tuvo que prohibirles la entrada al baño.

El último lugar que iban a visitar resultó ser una pista de patinaje en el que iban a quedar durante dos días, la pista también incluía un hotel.

No pudieron reservar habitaciones para todo el mundo por lo que tenían que compartirla con alguien.

Bokuto notó que entre la habitación que compartía con Kuroo y la habitación de Daichi y Sugawara, había una habitación vacía.

Extrañado, decidió preguntarle a Tsukishima, uno de los encargados de la reunión.

— Ah! Eso, verás, esa habitación estaba reservado para una persona — respondió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba — Aunque, por lo que veo, no ha podido llegar a tiempo — agregó y se fue sin darle más explicaciones.

No entendió lo que le dijo, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Volvió a su habitación para descansar. Kuroo ya se encontraba dentro y le preguntó sobre la habitación de al lado. Le dio la misma respuesta que recibió y Kuroo se quedó pensativo

Al día siguiente, se despertó a las 5 de la madrugada y notó que Kuroo no se encontraba allí. Supuso que se encontraba en la pista de patinaje, así que se puso una chaqueta y fue en dirección a la pista.

 

Kuroo se había despertado muy temprano ese día, cuando Bokuto le comentó lo que le dijo Tsukishima, supo al instante de que se refería a Akaashi, pero no le dijo nada a Bokuto. Estaba seguro de que era Akaashi, ya que era el único que no se encontraba allí, él...y Kenma, pero Kenma había desaparecido hace años.

A medianoche, había escuchado un sonido proveniente de la habitación de al lado, algo imposible ya que esta se encontraba vacía, así que supuso que Akaashi había venido al fin y al cabo, y es por eso que estaba despierto tan temprano.

Sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo había estado sufriendo por su partida, así que estaba decidido a acabar con su sufrimiento aunque tuviera que "secuestrarlo".

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la cama no se encontraba quién esperaba.

 

Mientras más se acercaba, cada vez escuchaba mejor el sonido del patín deslizándose por el hielo.

Cuando pudo ver la pista, se sorprendió mucho de ver a la persona que estaba patinando no era Kuroo como había supuesto.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no había manera de que lo detuviera.

 

La persona que se encontraba en la cama tenía el cabello rubio y estaba seguro de que Akaashi no se lo teñiría. Se acercó, temeroso de lo que vaya a encontrar, y lentamente destapó la sábana, se llevó la mano a la boca para suprimir un grito y evitar que esa persona se despertara.

 

No esperaba ver a esa persona allí. Se fijó en que no había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, con su serena cara, solo que, a diferencia de antaño, está poseía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos seguían siendo hipnotizantes.

 

La persona que se encontraba allí dormía plácidamente, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, aunque eso era lógico ya que habían pasado años desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Llevado por sus impulsos, abrazó fuertemente a esa persona, como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer de su vida.

— Kenma...Kenma...has vuelto — decía mientras abrazaba con más fuerza despertando a Kenma.

 

Patunaba de forma elegante y se movía con una naturalidad impresionante.

— Volviste...Akaashi — dijo Bokuto mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y, por primera vez en años, sonrió.


End file.
